Nightmare
by Gina Jade
Summary: Zuko has a nightmare for the thousandth time and goes to Uncle Iroh to speak to him. Iroh knows of the Fire Lord's secret but is surprised as Zuko reveals the reason behind his nightmares. Chapter 2 being re-written.


Enjoy and please review!

I do not own A:TLA.

-Gina

* * *

"No!" Fire Lord Zuko shot up from his bed, covered in sweat. The nightmare never leaves him.

His lover jumped from the unexpected shout from her fiancee. "What is it?" She rubbed her eyes and moved her raven-black hair out of her face. "Zuko?"

He was breathing hard, sweat still running down his temple. "It's nothing." Getting out of bed and getting dressed, Zuko headed for the door. "Where are you going?" He growled under his breath and stepped out of the room without saying a word. He had to go see his uncle. He didn't care what time it was.

The shaken firebender finally came to the hall that held his uncle's chambers as he tried to make his mind go blank. Coming to the door, he knocked with impatience, following the beat of his heart.

Letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, the door slowly opened and a flame was lit with a very tired Iroh behind it, rubbing his eyes. A surprised look came upon his face as to who was standing before him. "Zuko?"" He yawned.

"May I come in?" Iroh could see the desperation in his eyes. Motioning for him inside, the old man walked to the sitting room. "What's on your mind, nephew?"

Sitting on one of the couches, Zuko looked straight into his uncle's eyes. "I had the dream again. About her."

With a sigh, Iroh closed his eyes and shook his head. "Recite the dream."

"Uncle, I've told you multiple times! I bet you know it by heart, as do I!"

Going to his everyday teapot, the old firebender started to make his tea. Without turning his back he repeated, "Recite the dream."

"Ughh." The Fire Lord got comfortable. It was going to be a long night. "It was the day of my coronation. I could practically feel the happiness coming from me." Zuko closed his eyes not wanting to go on.

"And?" Coming back with a tray, Iroh set down his tea and as he sat, and with a flick of his hand, lit the fireplace a few feet away.

The eighteen year old groaned and reached for his tea. "_And._ Mai came in. Helped me with my robes. I remember wishing it was someone else."

"And who is this someone?" The old Dragon of the West decided to ignore the way the fire from the fireplace grew higher.

"You already know, Uncle." Refusing to meet his eye's, Zuko started to drink his tea.

"I seem to have forgotten what with my old age. Who is the lucky girl that you seem to wish is not Lady Mai?" Iroh feigned.

"Uncle." Zuko warned.

"Poor girl. I wonder when, if ever you were to tell her the news..." The fire grew larger.

"_Uncle._"

"Hmm. Maybe I could guess? Is it...Lady Toph?...No...Or maybe that lovely Earth Kingdom girl Jin?...Hm, no. What if-"

"Katara! Ok I said it!"Zuko, Ruler of the Fire Nation took deep breaths as he sat fuming, staring into his tea.

Uncle Iroh nodded and sipped his ginseng while hiding his smile behind the teacup. Clearing his throat, he became serious. "Zuko. You must come to your senses. You have asked for Lady Mai's hand in marriage, but you love Lady Katara. Now I can see that you will have problems in the future if you let this go on."

"You think I don't know that?" Zuko looked out the window to the ocean.

"Then why did you ask her in the first place?" Sometimes he couldn't understand this boy. "You never think about the consequences before you act! You're the Fire Lord! It's time you learned that!" Iroh took deep breaths and drank his tea to calm himself. He is not perfect. After all, firebenders do have their tempers.

Silence.

"...I never told you..but..the day we went to your tea shop..when Katara and Aang went to the terrace..I-" Zuko swallowed. "I followed them-and I was going to talk to her and tell her I loved her. She kissed him and my whole world fell apart." As the young, and powerful firebender looked down, his unle grew sympathetic for him. "That's why I wake up screaming. I see him kissing her and then everything goes black and I fall...and I become my father..giving the order to kill all Water Tribe."

Iroh's eyes widened. He set his cup down.

"...The spirits say, that dreams are the way to the future. You do not know when or how you will arrive to the occasion but it will come. Unless you change the ways of the present. Now my nephew, you must make things right."

Zuko put his face in his hands and after minutes of silence came his muffled reply, "How?"

Iroh smiled. Even if he was ruler of a nation he was still a teenager. "Talk to Lady Mai. Tell her the truth. And after...send a messenger hawk to Lady Katara and ask her to come to the palace. Tell her how you feel in person, not in a measly letter." The old Dragon of the West stood up and gathered up his things. "Now go. You have work to do."

And with a groan, the Fire Lord went to leave. But, before he could reach the door, he turned back to hug the old man. "Thank you, Uncle."

Iroh gave him one tight hug and let him go. " Go on. You have a long day ahead of you."

With a sigh, Zuko headed for the door and as he left, he murmured, "Watch for flying knives."

At that, Iroh had to laugh.


End file.
